


Prince’s orders

by A_Nobelmonster



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Edging, Fingering, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing, dom/sub relationship-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: ficletKevin has a praise kink. Riko likes that.





	Prince’s orders

To Kevin’s credit, his discipline is impeccable. He did not move from the chair when Riko spent twenty minutes fingering himself to the point of sliding the tip of his thumb past the rim despite the restriction of his dress pants. 

Riko’s command arrested him perfectly to the spot but his words make up for it. He tells Riko how perfect he is. How elegant he was at the banquet. Riko hadn’t needed to use his tie to bind Kevin though he thinks of feeling full and hungry. 

“come here.” Kevin does hands behind his back laying on the bed watching as riko gets up. The heat from Riko’s body radiates, the feeling of bared flesh on soft slacks makes him harder than he already was. 

Kevin looks at the lube, Riko looks at Kevin. Kevin is thinking about how far the bottle is beside the lamp while Riko reaches back to slide Kevin’s zipper down and pull him out of his pants. Kevin’s biceps tremble. his priorities align again. 

He wants to touch and almost does to steady riko how has risen to his knees lining up to take Kevin’s cock. Riko hovers in the air, an elegant pale image of eroticism. He is pleased by the restraint Kevin shows rewards him his version of dirty talk. 

“I’m wet enough so I’m going to ride you. I want to see if I can get off just by using you, don’t cum or touch me until I say so.” The tip slips into Riko easily, it distracts Kevin from giving Riko confirmation that he has been heard. 

“yes my prince.” because Riko loves to be courted and he loves to be revered. Riko sinks his teeth into the flesh of Kevin’s shoulder smothering himself in the slick skin as he slides to meet the muscles of Kevin’s pelvis. When he catches his breath he straightens up again to see Kevin, breathes hard like he just one a game. Kevin doesn’t move and this pleases Riko just as much.

“ Good boy.”


End file.
